


Starlit Dusk

by Latrya



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latrya/pseuds/Latrya





	Starlit Dusk

Two figures are standing in front of an old building at night, one of them went to enter the said building. The door creaked open, all rusted from age, sending the dust that was lying around flying all over the place, some cobwebs fell, critters and rats scurrying away. A woman with red hair and green eyes wearing a uniform stepped in.

Melody Forfax – a twenty-seven-year-old woman who works as an officer for the local police – had started coughing the small amount of dust she inhaled. The moment she regained her breath she looked around in confusion. “Hey, Jack? are you sure this is the right place?” she asked her partner, who walked in after her.

.  
“Yeah, I think so. At least that’s what the locals said.”, he replied, seeming to have some doubt about the complaints too. There have been reports lately about some noises in an abandoned building. Of course, at first, everyone thought that some group of teenagers had gone there for a night or two. But the thing was, nobody was seen going in, or out. This continued for a month and the folks grew restless.

_And that’s where we come in_ , Melody thought bitterly, still pissed at the fact that she was sent with Jack Bellson of all people. Jack has a short blonde hair and bright blue eyes and is just two years older than his partner. This man was your average jerk, but even more so. What makes Melody truly despise this guy is the fact that he has little to no respect for women. He sees them merely as toys to play with and enjoy them then throws them away when he’s done. She didn’t know why her colleagues were trying so hard to set them up together, she clearly expressed that she was never interested in a relationship!

_…Although…having a kid would be nice, she thought to herself, maybe I should consider adoption. I’ll see to it when I finish this mess of a work._

Now what made both Melody and Jack puzzled was the fact that this place didn’t seem to have seen the light of day for _years_ , let alone have some activity in it. The room they entered seemed to look like it used to be a guest room, but it’s a total wreck now. The sofas are torn, tables broken or thrown in some corner and the wallpaper has long peeled off. Overall, the place looked downright haunted.

“I hope that you’re right because this search seems useless, I don’t think anyone even tried to open the door in ages.”, Melody said, no longer hiding her annoyance from the whole situation while walking in. “Hey now, you do realize that we are both stuck here until we find what’s been causing the ruckus, right?”, Jack replied. She would’ve let the reminder slide without any repercussion if he didn’t continue while smirking, “Then we can crash at my place and spend the night alone, eh Mel?”

_The **nerve** of this jerk!_ Melody was on her way to punch him so hard he would’ve forgotten how to talk when she noticed something odd about the ground that made her tense up and stop halfway. There seemed to be something missing on the floor and it was removed recently from the looks of it, the spot looked almost clean. _Something was obviously in here… but how could it have been moved? There were no reports of anyone entering here… Come to think of it, I think heard something about missing furniture on my way here, are they related?_

“Jack, as much as I hate you, I don’t want to see you dead. Do be careful, some stuff was removed from this room just a while ago.”, tried Melody to warn her partner. She didn’t want him to die because then there would be nothing to prove her innocence. Even purposefully killing this jerk is not worth spending years in jail, she had to remind herself for the second time that day.  
“Ohoho! Look who’s scared now! Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll always be by your side.”, Jack said in a mocking tone while sweeping his hair to the side and even attempted to grab her arm. Melody grimaced at the awful attempt. She sighed angrily and started moving away. Now that put her in an even worse mood and made her change her mind immediately. “You know what? Never mind, I’ll look further in. You go do whatever.”, she told Jack, not bothering to look back and continued to walk further in to investigate the building.

Melody kept on looking around the rest of the rooms, they all had one thing in common; objects that were removed recently. At first it seemed to be just furniture, but the further she went in, the less furniture seemed to have been removed, instead, there were tracks. It was obviously caused by something heavy that was dragged through the place. Melody tried to follow the small trails but it always ended on a random wall with no sign of continuation. She stopped to think of anything that could make sense of this but nothing came up, it only frustrated her more.

She was starting to give up when Jack called her, “Mellll? You might want to see this...”, Well that was new. The Great Jack never asked help from anyone, he always took care of everything by himself. Not only that but his voice also sounded shaken. After her moment of surprise, she went to look at what caused her partner to react this way.  
She entered the room where she heard her partner calling her, it looked like it was a bedroom. The place looked trashed like the rest of the building. Jack was standing in front of the wardrobe, looking shocked while staring intensely at something inside.


End file.
